


Another Cup of Coffee

by sarurin



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Alternate Universe - College/University, M/M, Prompt Fic
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-12-02
Updated: 2015-12-02
Packaged: 2018-05-04 12:29:05
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,615
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5334134
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sarurin/pseuds/sarurin
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>The library was about to close in a couple of minutes, but that guy was still sitting in the exact same spot, completely passed out. Yamaguchi just wanted to leave. He didn't have patience for this. </p><p>or the “you were passed out in the library clutching a monstrous pile of notebooks, I know it’s finals week and all, but are you ok? also the library is closing, you gotta go home” AU</p>
            </blockquote>





	Another Cup of Coffee

 

The library was about to close in a couple of minutes and for the most part, it was already pretty much empty. Yamaguchi was glad about it since he had homework and tests he needed to continue to review for. It had been a long tiring day after all, packed with over stressed and anxious college students that were trying to get things done the last minute. Final exams had already begun for many of them. The semester was coming to an end, so it was no surprise that the library had been cramped.

He sighed and pushed the empty rolling cart to the side. It had taken him a while, but thankfully he was able to sort the scrambled books back into their proper bookshelves since a majority had been left behind in different locations. Adjusting his glasses, Yamaguchi nervously turned back to look at the arranged tables behind the counter. He hoped he was gone. He had been there all day, giving him all sorts of trouble and pestering him with questions he had no knowledge over. He wasn’t sure if he had realized yet that he was just a normal college student with average grades and a part time job at the library. He wasn’t some sort of literary professor, but apparently, he never made it clear enough.

Yamaguchi held his breath and rolled his eyes heavily when he noticed that the guy was still sitting there in the exact same spot. He silently cursed to himself as he checked his watch. There was still ten minutes left, but he didn’t have the patience anymore.

The guy seemed to be completely out of it with his head leaning against the tabletop among a pile of papers, journals, and books he hadn’t even bothered to check out. He wasn’t sure what the right thing to do or say was in such a situation, but he slowly walked over to him anyways. The other librarian was getting ready to lock the doors, so by nine the entire place needed to be empty.

He gulped and got close enough to realize that the guy was in deep sleep. Gathering his courage, he gently tapped his shoulder and begged for a response. “Um, excuse me, I’m sorry to bother you, but we’re going to close. I need you to leave...please.”

Sadly, the guy didn’t even budge which ticked him off even more. He tapped his shoulder a second time, but when that failed, he shook him harder than before. Still, he was out of it, completely passed out. Yamaguchi bit his lip and anxiously looked around. He began to wonder if he should call an ambulance. However, he didn’t get the chance to process that thought much further. The guy’s hand suddenly twitched, startling him and causing him to step back in shock. A few loose papers fell onto the floor, but Yamaguchi took it as his job to quickly pick them.

He also unwilling read the name that was written on them; Oikawa Tooru.

He opened his eyes and looked around with a confused expression. He sat up, but Yamaguchi was once again dumbfounded by his perfection. He was literally the most beautiful human being he had ever seen and he would never get tired of looking at his face. The guy could be seriously annoying especially since he didn’t have the slightest clue on how libraries worked. Yamaguchi had to show him around the nonfiction area dozens of times until he understood. For some reason, he was trying to find a neuroscience textbook in the cooking section. He was either utterly hopeless or pretending to be just irritate him. It conflicted him because there were instances when he wanted to punch him and kiss him right after.

“Are you okay?” Yamaguchi asked him after noticing the two empty cups of coffee that were by his side. He didn’t respond, but proceeded to turn on his hibernating laptop. He gathered his papers when his calm demeanor broke completely.

“I can’t believe this! In the end, I didn’t get anything done! Is it really about to be nine?!” He replied with a nod and Oikawa groaned at the realization. Laying back down on the table, he cover his face with his arms and for minute, Yamaguchi thought he was going to cry. Thankfully, he didn’t, but he seemed like he was close to. “That’s it. I give up. I’m not meant to be here and I might as well drop out. My research paper is due tomorrow before noon and I had most of it done, but I lost my flash drive a couple of days ago. I was going to start over on it today. I probably would have finished it if I hadn’t fallen asleep! Just how long was I asleep for? Why didn’t you wake me up?”

_Maybe I didn’t wake you up because it’s not my responsibility to do so?_

Yamaguchi watched him panic as he cursed and put himself down in the most harshest way. It wasn’t a pleasant feeling. He understood how he felt. He really did, but the library was going close and his top priority in that moment was to get him out. “Listen, I’m terribly sorry about this, but this place is going to close in a few minutes. I need you to leave so we can finish cleaning and locking up. You’re the only one here if you haven’t noticed.”

He didn’t protest much further as he continued to gather his stuff, placing papers, a few books, and his laptop into his backpack. He pouted and gave him a glare like if he was the one to blame for his misery. Yamaguchi turned away from his overwhelming gaze since his beautiful brown eyes were too much for him to handle. As he shifted around, cleaning up some of his mess, Yamaguchi could feel his heart accelerating just a little. He gulped, wishing he could hurry up and leave. He had never seen him before until now, the beginning of finals and he was suddenly making his job unnecessarily grieving.

Yamaguchi loved working for the library. Most of the time it was peaceful and quiet. He was able to live in his thoughts as he supervised the place. It was quite comfortable and his coworkers were pleasant to be around with even though a majority of them were already much older. Still, about a week ago or so, he bumped into Oikawa and his ordinary life at the library had vanished.

He remembered it well. They way they had first met was clear in his mind. He was desperately trying to reach a book from the top shelf, but he was too short for it. He tried countless of times until a longer sturdier hand grabbed it for him. Yamaguchi turned to thank the stranger and came face to face with the most perfect human being. He wasn’t sure what he said after that, but he knew he was blushing bright red.

Oikawa must of found him amusing because he didn’t stop bugging him after that. He always came to him with the most ridiculous questions. He did everything he could to grab his attention when he wasn’t busy with something. A friend of his had teased him for it, saying that Oikawa probably had the hots for him, but Yamaguchi dismissed such a comment with a laugh. It was impossible to imagine after all. He didn’t think a guy like Oikawa could ever take interest in someone so plain and ordinary. Even so, he kept that lingering thought in his head with every approach Oikawa made. It definitely made him unease, so he convinced himself that his presence had no relevance. After all, they weren’t even friends. He didn’t know his name.

Well, until now.

“Hey, aren’t you going to put those books away?” He pointed at the books still over the table, but Oikawa shrugged him off. He placed his backpack over his shoulder and headed toward the door, ignoring him on purpose. Yamaguchi could feel his blood boiling with anger. In a sole week, he was also able to understand that Oikawa Tooru was an arrogant show off. However, he wasn’t going to have it. His charms weren’t going to work on him. “I’m telling you to put these books away if you’re not going to check them out.”

“But, isn’t that your job?” Oikawa replied, waving his hand as he stepped out the door. A cold gust of wind blew inside, making Yamaguchi shiver a bit. He was annoyed, pissed to the point where he wanted to kick something. With a smirk across his face, Oikawa gave him a flirtatious wink that caught him completely off guard. He was too much, just so annoying and cute at the same time. “Besides, you were the one that kept telling me to leave so that’s exactly what I’m doing.”

In any other situation, he probably would have gone after him, but he decided to leave it at that. He wasn’t in the mood and he seriously just wanted to go home. His anger washed away as quickly as it had come and the minute Oikawa stepped out the building, he instantaneously felt calmer. He let out another sigh as he picked up the books that irresponsible guy had left behind. Pushing his glasses back to the rim of his nose, Yamaguchi couldn’t help but smile.

Oikawa Tooru was a jerk, but he still kind of had a growing crush regardless. It was just a bit upsetting to think that he wouldn’t see him again after finals were over. There was always the chance that he might bump into him in campus, but with thousands of students attending the same university it was pretty unlikely unless he did something about it. Yamaguchi shook his head at the thought of it and hurried to place the books back in their shelves. For all he knew, Oikawa could probably already be taken. There was no point in getting his hopes up.

Another fifteen minutes went by before Yamaguchi was finally given the chance to go home. He wrapped his scarf tightly around his neck, pulling the zipper up from his coat, and placing his beanie over his long messy hair. He quickly wiped his glasses with his cleaning cloth and stepped outside into the cold after saying goodbye to the head librarian of the evening. He shivered again. His hands became numb to the cold and he regretted not bringing his gloves. He pulled out his phone, but it was the light post next to the tree that revealed the walking figure. He jumped at the sound of his voice.

“Took you long enough. Do you have any idea how cold it is? I think they said it was going to keep snowing later.” Yamaguchi was surprised to see Oikawa still hanging around. His shock must have been evident since the guy immediately cleared his throat with embarrassment. “Anyways, I’ve been coming here for a while and I don’t think I’ve ever gotten your name? I mean, I usually go to the university library, but during this time, it’s more chaotic than usual. This one’s not too bad especially since you're around.”

“I’m Yamaguchi Tadashi.” He told him as he continued to walk toward the sidewalk. It was dark, so he hoped his incredibly flustered face went unseen. Oikawa beamed with delight at his response which was a bit natural since it was probably the first decent conversation they had ever initiated.

“Tadashi-chan!”

“Yamaguchi, please.” He corrected him as he wondered where all that confidence could come from. Yamaguchi didn’t invite him over or anything, but Oikawa began walking next to him anyways. It made him nervous. His palms were sweating despite the freezing cold. His heart was beating uncontrollably. Was he the only one reacting that way?

“I’m Oikawa Tooru, as you probably already know.” He gave him a smile that could surely melt the fleeting specks of snow that had already accumulated in the ground. Honestly, he didn’t understand why he was talking to him when he was completely out of his league. “Yama-chan, thanks for showing me around the library the other day and for helping me. That was nice of you. But, man, now I have this dumb paper that I need to worry about. I’m probably going to have to pull an all nighter to finish and then I have an exam I have to study for too! Why does everything have to happen to me!?”

The reason was simple; it was called procrastinating.

Even so, he wondered why he had stayed behind to wait for him. He wondered what his intentions were. He wondered about a million things concerning Oikawa’s company, but he didn’t question it. He sort of liked it and didn’t mind having him around. Yamaguchi looked at him shyly and shook his head, disagreeing with the idea he had in mind. He stood by the bus stop and Oikawa stayed there with him even though he doubted they had the same route home.

“I don’t know how big of help I might be especially since I’m a Psychology major, but I’ll give you a hand on your paper if you want.” Yamaguchi saw the way his face immediately lit up and that’s when he knew that he had made the right decision. Oikawa’s smile brought a strange and unfamiliar warmth to his chest. “I’m pretty good at rhetoric and finding reliable sources to cite, so that’s something I could aid you with. I don’t have class tomorrow anyways and my shift isn’t until the evening. I could sleep right after. It doesn’t matter. I hate cramming. It doesn’t benefit at all, so I pretty much have most the material I needed to study for covered.”

“Really! Thanks, you’re the best, Yama-chan!” Oikawa had probably gotten what he wanted and after finals were over, he would probably forget about him. That was the way things always went. There was no avoiding it. “We can go to my apartment. Most of my books are there anyways.”

Surprisingly enough, however, Oikawa took his hand and started pulling him away from the bus stop. He wasn’t headed toward the train station either. Yamaguchi tried to pull his hand away, but it had been secured by a tight grip. His heart wanted to pound right of his chest. What in the world was he doing? “Okay, but first, let’s get a cup of coffee. There’s a nice coffee shop nearby that’s still open. You’re going to love it.”

“Another one? Haven’t you had like three? But, wait aren’t you in a hurry to get that paper done? Isn’t it due tomorrow morning or something? If you keep slacking off, you’re never going to get it finished.” He insisted, but Oikawa didn’t seem to care in the slightest. Instead, he quietly laughed at his remark. Yamaguchi wasn’t sure if he was seeing things, but he almost sure there was a faint blush across Oikawa’s face as well. “Hey, are you listening? Are you okay?”

“Yeah, that stupid paper can wait a bit more. I’ve been wanting to get to know you for a while now, so let me take you out for coffee first.”

Yamaguchi smiled and the happiness he was feeling just kept growing. He didn’t know how it had happened, but he was going on an unexpected date with Oikawa Tooru, the most arrogant show off that was currently driving him insane. With a sigh, he followed Oikawa and promised himself to apologize to Tsukki for not making it home that night.

 

 

**Author's Note:**

> I tried to do something new and this was the result. Again, like most things, it sounded better in my head. Still, it was kind of fun to write and it's exactly how I'm feeling right now. Overwhelmed and dead because of exams. Anyways, thank you very much for reading and I apologize for the mistakes!
> 
>  
> 
> [tumblr prompt can be found here!](http://khakisnorgle.tumblr.com/post/133429267147/college-aus-to-consider)


End file.
